reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:British Crusaders
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the Posse The ship swayed from side to side as the salty waves rose and crashed into the side of the hull, Xander was below decks, thinking of home, he missed England, he'd been on the boat so long he'd forgot the taste of strawberries, he longed to be back in England, sat in a field with a breeze passing through his hair as the girls picked flowers and he played football. Now he was going to a different land, a land where cacti dominated the landscape and you wouldn't see a large field of green grass, overgrown in a frenzy of multicouloured flowers. He was going to America. The British wanted to reclaim their empire, bit by bit, and Xander was going to America to reclaim the Thirteen Colonies, his good friends Nathan, Edwin and William had joined the journey, they had formed a gang which would take the Western Border States back for the British. They had called themselves the British Crusaders! "Land!" Xander heard a cry, a cry which he had wanted to hear for months, he ran up to the deck and looked west, he saw land, they went thorugh a narrow river called the San Luis river by the locals, the British Crusaders would soon rename the river as Middlebrook, it a name that meant much to them, a river in their hometown, but that was in the future, when their job had been completed. They arrived in Nosalida, locals looked as a ship with a British flag docked up. The Mexicans were happy to see them, they wanted the British to take over Mexico as it was corrupt and they wanted stability. They imformed the British that a battle was going on in Cholla Springs against the Americans, and if they helped them, they would join the British Empire. The British unpacked and geared up, they headed to America. They headed to Lake Don Julio, the place of the battle. Thye got there to see the Mexicans being pushed back, Xander told them to retreat to a camp that the British had set up. The Americans came over the hill and were meeted with cannon fire, the Americans became unorganised and the Mexicans under the lead of a British man name Riley, charged over the trench wall and ran at the Americans, the battle became brutal, the Americans were returning fire taking out a house that Nathan was in, Nathan was lucky, as he fell behind a crate that stopped him from being blown up. Xander ran in and pulled him out of the flames. The Ameicans were beginning to win, they had taken out many cannon and Riley and his men were trapped in a circle. Xander rallied the British Crusaders to the trench wall. "Ready?" Xander asked. They nodded, they climed over the wall and ran towards to Mexicans who were almost all dead, the Americans formed a line and started to shoot at the charging men, Xander was shot in the leg, his fell, but got back up and kept running, Nathan was launched back by a cannon, Edwin the same, William ran into the line and was stabbed by a bayonet. Xander still running was quickly shot in the chest. The Americans cheered! They turned... On the hill was the last Mexicans and Riley, all on horses, Xander looked up and saw the men charge once again in the American, Xander slowly faded. He woke up in Mexico, he was bandaged up from the gun shots. Riley's charge had won the battle, but he had been shot and they couldn't revive him, the British name the camp. 'Riley's Charge' in honour of his great sacrifice that without, the British Crusaders would have died, and the battle lost. But they had survived and now, it was time to rebuild the mighty British Empire! For King and Country! Posse News Mass-murderX9 joined the British Crusaders! - 13/6/13 Members of the Posse Xander1997 -''' Posse Leader (Rank: Field Marshal) 'Nathan-Edge -' Posse Leader (Rank: Field Marshal) 'Will_Hall6 -' Posse Member (Rank: Private) 'edddie22 -' Posse Member (Rank: Captain) 'mass-murderX9 -' Posse Member (Rank: Sergeant) Posse Base Torquemada is the base of the British Crusaders. The British once recovered and with new members, packed up supplies on horses and on headed out of the port. "We need a base!" Nathan shouted, the British Crusaders agreed. They stopped and set up a camp to rest and sleep, while Xander and Nathan would look on the map for possible bases. Xander pointed to a place in the south east of Mexico. "Torquemada," Xander said, they sent out Edwin to scout the area, he came back and described it, a ruined fort on hill, with one exit and a check point coming into the base, easily defendable with so much stone for cover. Xander and Nathan nodded, they packed up the base and rode towards the ruined fort, they rode up the hill and entered the courtyard of the fort, they put four men on the guard towers to watch for any Americans or hostile Mexicans. They all chose their rooms, Xander took the 'penthouse' at the top of the base, Nathan took a room below and to the right of that, the majority of men sharing room, some better than others, and a few getting their own. This was the base of the British Crusaders, they went to the highest point and rose a British flag, they all then began signing Rule Britannia before going and relaxing in their new home. Torquemada! All members of the posse recive a room (sometimes shared with or members) and a bed, the qualilty of the room and bed differ to rank in the British Army. Territories ''' ' British Overseas Territories - North America ' ' *'Ridgewood Farm - Outpost for Cholla Springs: '''Farm is a ranch which the British Crusaders control and work on their while not fight, there we have cattle, crops and horses we also have a house. Rooms in the house are available althought the two offices are in use by the leaders you will find us there or working on the ranch while we are there. *'Cochinay - Outpost for West Elizabeth: After 2 months of hard fighting the americans lost grip on a fort in the north of Tall Trees giving us the chance to take Blackwater and end this war. ' *'Tumbleweed - Outpost for Gaptooth Ridge: Once captured the base was turned into a training camp for those wishing to join our cause. *'Fort Mercer - Outpost for Rio Bravo: '''Once taken the base was instrumental in the victory at Cholla Springs and the surrounding area, the fort allows us to defend easily and to move troops to postitions in America. '''British Overseas Territories - Mexico ' *'El Presido - Prison for Diez Coronas: '''Used by the Mexican allies. *'Nosalida - Port for Mexico: 'Troops and supplies come from this port. *'Torquemeda - CAPTIAL: '''Where the main set up of the British Crusaders is based. Administration '''British Administration of North America and Mexico Territories ''(as of 1911) '' Commander & Chief: 'HM King George V '''Heads of Posse: '''Xander1997 and Nathan-Edge '-- GOVERNMENT --''' '''Heads of Government: '''Xander1997 and Nathan-Edge and ... '''Members of Government: '''Xander1997 Nathan-Edge edddie22 '''Foriegn Secretary: ''(Undicided)'' '-- MILITARY --' Head of Military: '''Xander1997 and Nathan-Edge '''Infantry Regiment: *'Leader: '''Mass-murderX9 *'2nd Command: Will_Hall6 *'''Members: Special Forces Regiment: *'Leader: '(Undicided) *'2nd Command: '(Undicided) *'Members:' Cavalry Regiment: *'Leader: '''Xander1997 *'2nd Command:' Edddie22 *'Members:' '''Artillery Regiment:' *'Leader: '''Nathan-Edge *'2nd Command: (Undicided) *'''Members: Guard Regiment: *'Leader: '(Undicided) *'2nd Command: '(Undicided) *'Members:' '-- NAVY --' Head of Navy: '''Xander1997 and Nathan-Edge '''Fleet Regiment: *'Leader: '''Xander1997 *'2nd Command: Edddie22 *'''Members: '''Will_Hall6 '''Special Forces Regiment: *'Leader: '''Nathan-Edge *'2nd Command: Mass-murderX9 *'''Members: Gunnery Regiment: *'Leader: '(Undicided) *'2nd Command: '(Undicided) *'Members:' Military and Navy Regiments of the British Crusaders have originated from the ''69th Cavalry Regiment' 'and ''96th Infantry Regiment' Ranks of Military and Navy of the British Crusaders: *'Field Marshal '(Military) / High Lord Admiral ''(Navy) - (Position only avaliable to Posse Leaders)'' *'General '(Military) / 'Admiral (Navy) - '''xp level 50+'' *'Major '(Military) / 'Commodore '(Navy) - xp level 40+ *'Captain '(Military) / (Navy) - xp level 30+ *'Lieutenant '(Military) / (Navy) - 'xp level 20+' *'Sergeant '(Military) / 'Master '(Navy) - 'xp level 10+' *'Private '(Military) / (Navy) -'' 'xp level 0+' Posse members of the lowest rank are responsible for duties such as driving stagecoaches. Higher ranks will be informed of their own duties. Gaining a higher xp level or showing high levels of skill/loyalty will earn you promotion. Laws *You '''MUST' never kill another posse member of any rank, unless your reasons for it have been validated by a posse leader. *You MUST always respect other posse members, especially those ranked above you *You MUST follow all orders given to you by posse leaders. *You MUST be able to speak/understand English. This is to avoid language barriers and communication difficulties among the posse. *You MUST always support other posse members when they are fighting other posses' *You MUST, when at posse headquarters and after a battle victory, take part in a 10 gun salute. This will be saluting... *The British Flag *The Posse Flag *His Majesty King George V *In Honour of the British Empire You will be notified when this should take place. All rules above MUST be followed and MUST not be broken. If they are broken then you shall be put on trial where you shall be asked questions surrounding the case by a posse leader. A verdict will then be decided on the case. If you are to be found guilty then you will face execution. The method of execution will be decided by both the posse leaders and the victim of the case. General Code: '''If a posse member of any rank kills you, by a code of willingness that posse member is '''EXPECTED '''to allow the other member to kill them back if it is there wish to do so. However this often turns into dispute. As a posse member it is your '''DUTY '''to accept the concequences of your actions. If you feel somebody is killing you or other members without accepting the return kill when it is your wish, as the victim, to do so then the matter will be taken further. It is very frustrating when somebody kills you without reason, and it is even more frustrating if then the person does not accept your attempt of a return kill to make things equal. We obviously suggest in this situation that you inform this person of your return kill attempt and possibly come to an alternative agreement to keep the peace, however this is not always possible. We accept that people will be accidently killed. It happens we can get over it. However when someone kills you through deliberation, stupidity, frutration etc then this is '''NO ACCIDENT. Refrusing a return kill is considered an serious offense that can result in excecution and rank demotion. By joining the posse (through sending Xander1997 or Nathan-Edge a message) shows that you have accepted these rules and you will obey them at all times when part of the posse online. Activities Golden Guns We will help you get golden guns and we will make it easy for you, this will also help you get you level up Gang hideouts We will help you level up using gang hideouts of your choice. Posse Hideout Our current posse hideout is Torquemada and we also own a ranch were we like to work during times online we will show you to these online. Task In order to get into the posse you must do a task for us it will differ due to your rank and then you will walk threw fire to show your loyalty to the posse, doing this means no killing anyone in the posse if you have a problem inform a General and we will deal with it. Glitches We know a number of glitches and we will show you the ones that we know and you can show us that we do not know about. Rafting If you want to go sailing we will show you how to do so it is quick hard to start but easy once you get going. Stagecoach If you join a session with us you must help us get it from the hideout were it is placed. If you are young and you think we will not let you in we will, I'm 15 so don't worry about it. British Patriotism External links Category:Posses }}